Freedom and Truth
by Misha
Summary: Harry is finally able to leave the Dursleys and he has an honest talk with his aunt, before he does.


Freedom and Truth   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is just a short story that just popped into my head. Harry and Petunia talk on the day he leaves Number 4 Privet Drive for good. I just thought that they had some things that they had to say to one another. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Rating- PG 

Summery- Harry is finally able to leave the Dursleys and he has an honest talk with his aunt, before he does. 

Spoilers- All four books, I guess.   


* * *

Harry entered the kitchen to find his Aunt Petunia there. 

"What do you want?" She asked. 

Harry smiled. "To tell you that I'm leaving." 

She stared at him. "What?" 

Harry's smile widened. "I'm leaving, for good. Sirius, my godfather, he's been cleared of the charges against him and I'm going to go live with him. My parents left him as my legal guardians, you know." 

Petunia appeared to digest the news. "I didn't. But good riddance. When do you leave?" 

"Soon." Harry told her. "I'm going to go pack and then go to Mrs. Figg's, Sirius is picking me up there." 

"Mrs. Figg's?" Petunia asked in confusion. 

"She's a witch." Harry said matter-of-factly. "She was sent by Dumbledore to keep an eye on me. Her daughter was a friend of my mum's." 

Petunia bit her lip and nodded. 

"Of course." She said finally. "I remember. I wondered, but..." 

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know." Harry said as he turned to go, then he paused and turned back. "Why did you hate me so much?" 

Petunia didn't answer. 

"Did you really hate my Mum?" Harry asked. "I mean, she was your sister." 

"I didn't hate her." Petunia said after a moment. "Not really. But I was angry at her. She left me. Long before she died, she left me. As soon as she got that stupid letter she began to drift away, become one of _them_ and I was left behind. Lily and I were once very close you know." 

"No." Harry said quietly. "I didn't. Because you never told me. Why didn't you just put me in an orphanage?" 

"Because you were Lily's son and I couldn't do that." Petunia said quietly. "I might have resented you, but you were all that was left of her." 

"You're all I have of her." Harry said quietly. "Shouldn't that have meant something. Shouldn't we have bonded, instead of hating each other?" 

"Do you hate me?" Petunia asked. 

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I certainly don't like you, I've never had any reason to and I certainly don't regret that I'm leaving." 

"Sirius Black is your godfather, isn't he?" Petunia asked softly. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, why?" 

"I knew him, once, a long time ago." Petunia said quietly. 

"Through Mum?" Harry asked. 

Petunia shook her head. "Goodness no. No, I met him on my own, I had no idea what he was. This was before I married Vernon, we had only been dating for a short while and were broken up at the time. I met Sirius in London and I was dazzled, but then I discovered that Lily already knew him and what he was and I ended things." 

"You and Sirius?" Harry asked in disbelief, trying to picture his aunt and godfather together in anyway. It was a disturbing image. 

"It was a long time ago." Petunia said. "I haven't seen him in years. The last time was at Lily's wedding, he tried to speak to me. But I wouldn't let him. I felt so betrayed that he hadn't told me what he was, you see and I was already so bitter about magic that I went found out I wasn't ready to listen. And that was that." 

Harry shook his head. "Wow. I never would have guessed." 

He looked at his aunt. 

"You know, you've let your feelings about magic screw up a lot of things." He told her, being able to speak his mind after all these years. After all, he was finally free of the Dursleys and their influence. "It pushed my mother away and Sirius and affected our relationship. It's very sad." 

Petunia didn't say anything. Harry looked at the woman who raised him and smiled sadly. 

"Well, I should go." He said finally. "Goodbye Aunt Petunia, I wish you lot's of happiness, because I don't think you've had much in your life." 

And with that he walked away, leaving his aunt staring after him, pondering his words. 

Harry gathered stuff and left Number 4 Privet Drive for the last time, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

He was free, at last. 

The End 


End file.
